burnaby_toc_professional_development_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnaby TOC Professional Development Group
Inquiry group stages.jpg|Stages|link=Stages Topics.jpg|Topics|link=Topics English Conversaion Group.JPG|Groups and Projects|link=Category: Groups and Projects ResearchLibraries.jpg|Resources|link=Category: Resources Welcome Welcome to the Burnaby TOC Professional Development Group Wiki! This wiki is for teachers working on call in the Burnaby School District. The site is set up to support independent inquiry-based collaboration for teachers interested in a variety of aspects of professional development. Learning doesn't happen in a vacuum--we all learn better when we learn with and from others. But very often teachers on call don't have access to the same professional development opportunities as teachers on contract so we are left to rely on our own ingenuity. At the same time it's no fun to work alone; university courses can be both expensive and time-consuming; it can be difficult to find the time or the space to work with others. This wiki is the solution to those problems: in this space you will find a community of like-minded professionals to work with, it's free, it's collaborative, and you can participate on your own time. How it works On this site you will find assistance with each of the stages in the inquiry process, and with identifying topics of general interest which will help you find groups working on similar projects with whom you can collaborate. You will also find resources which other members have found useful, and which they have posted in the resource section. The images in the slider above act as links to these four main sections, when you click on 'read more'. The 'Wiki content ' button on the blue tool bar above the slider will also help you get to the 'Groups & Projects' and 'Resources' sections. You can return to this main page from anywhere in the wiki by mousing over the title at the top left side of the page--Burnaby TOC Professional Development Group. 'Discussion and Collaboration:' Here are five ways you can participate in discussions: #On this page, below in the 'Bulletin Board' section, you will see recent blog posts which you can check for updates relevant to the entire community. You can add a comment to any of those posts by clicking the talk balloon beside each one. #You can add comments to any other page on the wiki by clicking in the 'comments' section. #You can also add new or improved information to any of the pages on this wiki (except this main page), by clicking on the appropriate 'edit' button. #You can start a new thread in the 'Discussion' forum or the 'Help' forum (you can find links to both of these in the 'Community' tab on the blue toolbar above. # It's easy to create a home page for your group, and then to link it to this wiki by creating a link In the 'Groups and Projects' section. You can find more information about how to do this on the Groups and Projects page.You can also add pages for new topics or categories as you wish. Here are some additional ways you can collaborate in creating this wiki: #On the 'Community' tab, you can respond to requests for help in the 'Help' forum #You can add new pages as you think they are needed. #If you want more information about how to use Wikis, or how to contribute to this one there is also a link to Wiki how-to's (Burnaby TOC Professional Development Group Community Portal). Bulletin Board Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Topics